Victoria Vale (New Earth)
she appeared again briefly in 1977, but did not become a serious figure in Bruce Wayne's life again until 1982. She soon became one of Bruce's leading ladies again, and vied for his affection with the others in his life, including Julia Remarque. She even merited the wrath of Catwoman. Vicki resurfaced again in the '90s, and again tried to make her love with Bruce work, but was simply unable to tolerate all of the time he spent mysteriously away from her (while he was the Batman). Bruce actually almost revealed his secret identity to her at this point, but eventually decided not to, and they broke up once again. Vicki has at one point been seen as one of the four hostesses of daytime talk show The Scene, along with Tawny Young, Emily Briggs, and Linda Park. Vicki won the Press Club's top award for photos of super heroes taken during Infinite Crisis. Battle for the Cowl Some time later, Vicki returned to her old job at the Gotham Gazette, where she reported the uncertain status of Batman and at the same time she tried to contact Bruce. Vicki tried to get relevant information in cases about murder, which pissed some people in the GCPD including Harvey Bullock. After this, Vicki reported live the events during Black Mask's attack on Gotham and she did an interview to Batman Jones. Though finally seeming to accept that she and Bruce will no longer work out together, it was revealed that she has a wall of photos of the Bat-Family, including Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, and Barbara Gordon, in their Bat-Identities, and becoming determined to prove the connections. Through her own detective work, Vicki is able to deduce their identities and plans on revealing them to the world. However, she ends up becoming a target by Ra's al Ghul, who intends on making sure that the identity of his arch-rival is never smeared in this way. Despite the protection of Batman, Robin, Red Robin, Batgirl, the GCPD and the Birds of Prey, Vicki keeps slipping away, still intent on revealing everything. This all changes when Ra's himself confronts Vicki in her apartment, only to be rescued by "Insider", who reveals himself to be the returned Bruce Wayne. He admits that all of this was because he could not bring himself to reveal his identity to her. When Bruce is able to persuade Ra's to stand down and Vicki to destroy her evidence. Out of curiosity, she asks Bruce that if he does not want a lover, does Batman want a reporter. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although today Vicki Vale seems to be more of a footnote, she was a very frequently used character from her first appearance in 1948 until the end of the Silver Age, when Julius Schwartz became Batman editor in 1964. He decided to drop her, along with many of the other more trivial Batman Family back-up characters, such as Batwoman, Bat-Girl, Bat-Mite and Ace, the Bat-Hound | Trivia = * Vicki Vale's look has been said to have been based on the features of young model "Norma Jean Mortensen," who would later become Marilyn Monroe. * Vicki was originally created as Batman's response to Lois Lane, and the two women share many similarities. | DC = None | Wikipedia = Vicki Vale | Links = }} Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:Reporters Category:Photographers